Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63/Archiv 2
Lesovikk520: Punkte Ich habe Wasser Geist und Verschwindender Bulle (vieleicht mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich trage gleich auch Moa ein. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:48, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und Großer Tempel Polyp hab ich ebenfalls erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ist verschwindender Bulle ein mittlerer Artikel oder nicht? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich denke eher ein kurzer, da im Artikel steht, dass Rahi eigentlich immer ein kleiner Artikel ist. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 09:42, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) was ist mit Nui-Jaga? Das ist kein kleiner Artikel, und die meisten Dunkle Jäger Artikel sind auch gerade mal so große wie ein Rahi-Artikel. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Damals habe ich noch nicht so viel zu sagen gehabt wie nun. Die Jäger stehen komischer Weise über den Rahi. Und für Nui-Jaga habe ich dir eine mittlere gegeben, weil Nui-Jaga ein wichtigerer Rahi war und somit auch einen längeren Artikel bekam. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:06, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Die Dunklen Jäger stehen über den Rahi? Was meinst du damit? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Sie sind mehr Punkte wert. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:39, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das ist so als erstellt jemand den Artikel Tahtorak 8welchen es schon gibr), und erstellt den Artikel Amphibax (welchen es ebenfalls schon gibt), Tahtorak ist ein viel größererr Artikel als Amphibax, und man bekommt viel mehr Punkte für Amphibax. (Ich will damit nicht mehr punkte verlangen, ich bin mit meinen Punktezahl sehr zufrieden, aber das die Dunklen Jäger mehr wert sind als Rahi ist in manchen Fällen wirklich bescheuert...). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...ich habs mir damals nicht aussuchen können... nun sind die Jäger eh fertig, größtenteils von mir erstellt. Und da ich keine Punkte bekommen kann, gibt es keinen Diskussionsbedarf mehr. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:49, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe Reale Welt bei Ussal hinzugefügt und ein paar kleine Fehler verbessert. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Dermis-Schildkröte (mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich habe doppelte Links bei Tarix entfernt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bewohner der Tiefe und Felslöwe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Mal Punkte von TobiasB8 Ich hab den Artikel Lava-Bucht erstellt. Ein sehr kurzer Artikel. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 10:32, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich Fang heute mit Legacy of Evil an. Ich glaube ich weiß schon, wen ich als Mitarbeiter des Monats wähle. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 11:51, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, dass du anfängst. Du könntest ja noch mehr Bücher machen, wenn du noch welche hast - das sind unsere Schwachstellen! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:01, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich krieg demnächst Shadow in the Sky. Dann hab ich alle Legendsbücher. Ich kann also noch Power Play und Inferno erstellen und dann werde ich noch Downfall auf Vordermann bringen. Dann hab ich hier auch mal wieder was zu tun. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 12:39, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieder Punkte von Lesovikk520 Habe Klingenwal und Klingenfisch (1.000 Artikel!) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ...Endlich. Ich habe gestern 5 Artikel erstellt, damit jemand von euch den 1000. macht, sonst hätte ich schnell noch ne Übersicht erstellt. Anyway, es gibt News und Punkte! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:02, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habe Küstenschildkröte (vielecht mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Ofensalamander erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich hab bei Archivtier Quellen hizugefügt (und hab vergessen mich anzumelden bevor ich es getan hab). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sand-Schnepfe und Steinratte erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sumpfschleicher erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Stacheliger Steinaffe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Hab bei Polypen Reale Welt hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] OK, bitte fange beim nächsten Mal einen neuen Betreff an. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:26, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Monster- Wiki Ich habe ein Wiki Wiki gegründet. Dort geht es um Monster. Möchtest du vieleicht mitmachen? Toa-Nikolai 18:02, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Absolut kein Interesse und keine Zeit. Sorry. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:05, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Skin Wie kann man sich einen eigenen Skin machen??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:49, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du kopiertst den Quelltext der Seite Benutzer: Skorpi63/monaco.css. Du legst die Seite Benutzer: Luzi41/monaco.css an und fügst den Quelltext ein. Passt die Farben an, erstellst ein Bild und fügst auc den Link an der richtigen Stelle ein (Siehst du dann, wo der hin muss). Und in den Einstellungen musst du den angepasstzen Skin verwenden! Speichern, Strg + F5 und das vielleicht über die Zeit verteilt öfters probieren, MUSS NICHT SOFORT KLAPPEN, aber nach max. 1 h sollte er aktiviert werden. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:58, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Tarakava Nui und Zweiköpfiger Tarakava erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Taku erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Punkte Habe Piraka Animationen erstellt. Krieg ich jetzt Punkte?[[Benutzer: TahuNuva1997|'Ta']][[Benutzer Diskussion: TahuNuva1997|'hu']] 14:39, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich werde mit Bima reden, denn ich kenne micht mit Animationen kaum aus. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:14, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) es ist ein großer Artikel und er ist gut. Malum der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 09:02, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Evtl. Hilfe? Hallo Skorpi.da ich recht neu hier bin, fände ich es nett wenn ich mich an euch admins wenden könnte, wenn ich mal hilfe brauch.Würdest du das machen? Gruß, Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:45, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Dafür sind Admins ja da! Die aktiven Admins sind ich und Bima. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:47, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Super, danke! Eine Frage: Ist Jadekaiser noch hier Aktiv? Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:51, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nein, nur im TOWFF. Dieses Wiki findest du unter "Fan-Geschichten". [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:54, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja ich habe mitgekriegt, dass ihr umgezogen seid.Ach ja: Kann man sich auf seine benutzerseite Youtube videos stellen, so etwa wie es bei den Animationen aussieht? danke schon im Voraus: Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 17:57, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und wie macht man spoiler, skorpi? Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 18:32, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) #Bitte immer "kommentieren" auf Diskussionseiten verwenden. #In der Leiste über dem Bearbeitungsfeld sind kleine Bilder, die Zugriff auf bestimmt Funktionen haben. Eins davon ist eine mit Videos, der Rest steht dort eigentlich. #Spoiler verwenden wir nicht mehr, da alle eh alles sofort wissen wollen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry skorpi.ich werde mich ab sofort daran halten. Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm Luzi41 Punkte Ich habe (schon vor einer Woche oder so) Arktinen ‎erstellt und Herren der Elemente überarbeitet. Heute habe ich drei Kreaturen von Bara Magna erstellt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:15, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eingetragen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:22, 18. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umfrage Ich möchte auch gern so eine Umfrage erstellen. Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht? Toa-Nikolai 10:02, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Umfrage; Frage meine ich Pro Zeile eine Option zum Auswählen [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:43, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und du wolltest Spammen. Skorpi, bei mir steht du hättest etwas von meinem Blog gelöscht. Ich hatte geschrieben: "Ich wollte sagen: Skorpi, nicht Slorpi."Ich hatte mich nämlich verschrieben. Im Buch der letzten Änderungen Steht: Skorpi63 hat blog: Helios Blablabla gelöscht.Daneben steht:.(Und du wolltest spammen) Ich finde es ein wenig seltsam, dass du es als spam auffasst, wenn ich mich korrigiere, wenn ich deinen namen falsch geschrieben habe. Was die Bemerkung "Du wolltest Spammen " betrifft: Ich wollte nicht spammen.Auf gar keinen Fall!ich habe lediglich deinen Namen Korrigiert! Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:34, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe einen Kommentar von Toa-Nikolai gelöscht; welcher wirklich Spam war. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:40, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ach so. Dann ist alles in Ordnung.Ich dachte du meintest Meinen Kommentar.Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:43, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Frage. Sag mal...ist dir gerade aufgefallen, das dass was ich schreiben wollte in einem Weißen, gestrichelten Kästchen erscheint, das man hin und her fahren kann? Das passiert mir andauernd.kannst du mir sagen wie ich diesen lästigen bug entfernen kannn? Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:46, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wenn du einen Absatz mit einer Leerzeile ( ) beginnst, wird der Text so. Ausschalten kann man das nicht. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:47, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) danke, das hat mir sehr geholfen! Helios, der Himmelsfeuersturm 12:50, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Punkte Ich hab bei Gresh zwei doppellinks entfernt! Toa-Nikolai 09:04, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei doppellinks bei Suletu zerstört! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Toa']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Nikolai']] 16:17, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sieben oder Acht doppellincks bei Licht weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 16:42, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zwei doppellinks bei Ta-Wahi entfehrnt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 16:44, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) 19 Onewa Doppellinks weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:05, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) DL bei Roodaka entfehrnt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:10, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Turaga von Metru Nui DL Weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:12, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Doppellink bei Lesovikk Weggemacht! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Apokalypse']] 17:31, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Vako erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!]] Habe Proto Erpel erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Vatuka erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Wasserkatze erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Wühler erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Unterirdischer Wurm erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Silberne Röhrenspinne erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Stachelwal und Stachelschnecke erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Archivtier komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Kofo-jaga komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Hikaki komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] habe Gukko komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ok, ich prüf es nach. Fang dann einen neuen Betreff an, pls :). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:42, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) TobiasB8:Punkte Ich hab bei Xia den abschnitt Triva eingefügt. Meinst du ob das gewollt ist? --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 14:40, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) An sich ist die Information sehr interessant... irgendjemand sollte mal Kontakt zu Greg aufnehmen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:56, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) PS: Für Trivia gibts keine Punkte; das gehört zu Überarbeitung. Luzi41: Punkte Ich habe drei Burnak-Arten erstellt, Burnak überarbeitet, Gafna überarbeitet, Gafna einer Katigorie eingefügt und auf Piruk den Absatz Piruks Haustier geschrieben und zwei doppelte Links (auch bei Piruk) entfernt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:31, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe 6 Gafna erstellt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:47, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe schon alles eingetragen. Du und Lesovikk sind nur noch einen Punkt auseinander XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:50, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Phasendrache überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Muaka komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Kane-Ra komplett überarbeitet und richtige Quellen hinzugefügt (vorher stand da nur "Bionicle: Das Spiel", und das ist ja nicht mal ne Quelle). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Nui-Kopen komplett überarbeitet und richtige Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] habe Ka komplett überarbeitet (Biographie hinzugefügt, Infobox hinzugefügt, katerogien hinzugefügt, Reale Welt hinzugefügt). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Gut. Das war der letzte Rahi. Ich gratuliere!!! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:17, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte dir ja bei dem Matoranern helfen. Oder willst dus selbst machen? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Zurzeit habe ich wenig Zeit, aber Luzi und ich kümmern uns wohl drum. Ich werde sie spätestens in den Ferien fertig machen. (Die bei mir noch etwas dauern...) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:33, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hör mal: Ich muss hier für ne gewisse Zeit inaktiv werden, da ich schon in 4 anderen Wikis was um die Ohren habe. Tut mir Leid, aber es geht nicht anders, da ich auch noch Schule hab und der Tag nur 24 Stunden hat. Also nimm meine Inusevorlagen bitte aus den Artikeln raus. [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 13:55, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mach ich gleich... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:00, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habe Kiina und Gelu überarbeitet (Reale Welt hinzugefügt, Bild eingefügt). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!]] Habe Vastus etwas überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Thornatus erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Spoiler Auf Biosector sind 2009 Spoiler schon erlaubt. Ist das bei uns jetzt auch so oder sollen wir noch ein bischen "warten"? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich weiß; ich habe es auch schon i-wo hier gesagt. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:26, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Top-Benutzer-Liste Wieso bin ich bei der Top-Benutzer Liste immer noch hinter Kailani??? Er hat 1123 Edits, ich habe 1153 edits [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 11:49, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wieso bin ich hinter Nath, obwohl ich über 1000 Edits mehr habe? Ich hab es Avatar bereits gemeldet. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:29, 30. Mai 2009 (UTC) Punkte 2 dl bei Glatorianer ehttfehrnt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Monster']] 15:24, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) 1 dl bei Voya Nui ehntfehrnt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Der Meister der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|' Monster']] 16:44, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Luzi41: Punkte Ich habe in letzer Zeit: * zwei Agori überarbeitet (Crotesius und Scodonius, also die, die als Set erscheinen werden), Nektann überarbeitet (Reale Welt und eine Aufzählung aller Typen), die Agori-Vorlage überarbeitet, den Artikel Agori überarbeitet * 2 Agori geschrieben, 2 Glatorianer geschrieben, 4 Fahrzeuge geschrieben, 9 Nektann-Artikel geschrieben und die Vorlage 2009 Fahrzeuge erstellt So, dass wars erst mal, weiteres folgt. XD [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:57, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe einiges schon; werde es aber vervollständigen ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:07, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Oh, habe ich gar nicht Bemerkt. Ich habe gerade Story 2009 auf den neusten Stand gebracht... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:11, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Nördlicher Kontinent (Mittlerer Artikel) erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!]] Habe Tren Krom Halbinsel komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] habe Antidermis komplett überarbeitet (Große Überarbeutung). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Desert of Danger erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Vortixx komplett überarbeitet und Quellen hinzugefügt (13 Punkte, glaub ich). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ok, hab dir 15 Punkte gegeben, weil der Artikel ja fast leer war. So hast du ihn ja eigentlich erstellt. Und beim nächsten mal wieder nen neuen Betreff ;-). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 17:10, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Wieder Luzi41 Punkte Ich habe zwei Artikel geschrieben. Oha... was ein Krieg: Luzi vs. Lesovikk XDDDDDD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:02, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe es nicht als Krieg. Ich möchte das Wiki doch nur um ein paar Artikel bereichern. Kurz gesagt mir ist langweilig XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Schau in die Kategorie Nacharbeit XD. Ich bin nun erstmal im Training (yay!). Bin erst wieder später als halb 7 da, Bima sollte demnächst ja kommen =). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 14:12, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) OnePiece Fanon Moin Meister! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, wie es aussieht mit einer "Wiki-Partnerschaft". Soll nichts großes sein, euer Wiki verlinkt zu unseren, unser zu eurem. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr da interesse dran habt. Unser Wiki ist das One Piece Fanon, einem Wiki, in dem Fanfictions zu One Piece gesammelt werden. Wir würden dieses Wiki dann in die "Partner-Seite" (zur Zeit noch leer) aufnhmen. Interesse? Thorschtn 05:06, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich nehme an, danke fürs Angebot! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 05:57, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Hast du ein Banner, das ich hochladen soll? Soll ich unser Banner hier hochladen? Thorschtn 08:45, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Datei:OnepieceFanonWikiBanner.pngHier hast du unser banner. ich hab mir euers runtergeladen. Thorschtn 14:08, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Keine Spoiler Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich im Falle einer Abstimmung auch für die Abschaffung gestimmt hätte. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:16, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Luzi41 Punkte Ich habe Insel-Erforsching erstellt. Ich würde es als großen Artikel werten. PS. Zu dem Thema Luzi41 vs. Lesovikk520: Ich würde es auch nicht als Krieg bezeichnen. Mir macht es Spaß hier im Wiki Artikel zu schreiben, und man lernt immer etwas dazu. Und das mit den Punkten ist einfach eine gute Motivierung. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:27, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß; es war nurn Spaß XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:28, 7. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mal keine Punkte, sondern Vorschlag wegen WNFF Der Vorschlag, den ich bei Projekt des Monats bei Wikia gemacht habe: Was hälst du davon? Und: könnten wir da, wenn er dir gefällt, mal drüer reden? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:24, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ich weiß noch nicht. Nath ist der eigentlich Gründer, bei seiner Rückkehr werde ich mit ihm reden. :[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 16:35, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zur Glatorianer-Umfrage Das war die erste Umfrage bei der ich eigentlich wirklich denken musste, alle Legends sind endsgeil (!), aber ich hab für Stronius gestimmt. Wie bist du auf die Umfrage gekommen? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Mir war langweilig und sah, dass die Umfrage (die alte) schon mit 8 Stimmen belegt ist. Also sah ich nach rechts, sah die Legends und machte diese Umfrage. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:32, 9. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Atero überarbeitet, richtige Quelllen hinzugefügt uund besseres Bild eingefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bionicle: Rahi Beasts erstellt (15 Punkte). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bionicle: Dark Hunters geschrieben. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe bei Bücher etwas überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Makutas Guide to the Universe erstellt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Ussalry und The Official Guide to the Universe erstellt. Achja, (nichts gegen dich Luzi), aber bekommt man für einen Artikel mit zwei Sätzen und einer Infobox wirklich schon sieben Punkte? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] ich finds auch dumm. Müsste es aber mit den anderen absprechen und Bima ist zurzeit nicht da. Den Guide hab ich schon eingetragen ;). [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:29, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Habe Bionicle: metru Nui- City of Legends erstellt und Bionicle Encyclopedia überarbeitet (Ich schreib dann noch Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated) [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Sahmad komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Kirbraz ebenfalls komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Telluris komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Musst du mir nicht noch die Punkte für Telluris, Kirbraz, und Sahmad geben? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Ich kann da nur neue Ordnung und keine Überarbeitung erkennen. Aber wenn du so kamfgeistig bist, geb ich dir doch ein paar Punkte XD. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:56, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Automatische Wikia-Begrüßung Die Automatische Begrüßung begrüßt neue Nutzer immer noch im meinem Namen. Könntest du das ändern? Wie steht in der Hilfe. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 13:22, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich schaus mir an. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:51, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Verbesserter Skin Wenn ich dein Skin benutze, ist das normale Wiki-Nui Bild noch über den Ackar Wiki-Nui Bild. Wie kann ich das ändern??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:00, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir funktioniert er und ich kann dir nicht sagen, woran das liegen könnte, wenn du alles richtig kopiert hast. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:50, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Luzi41: Punkte Ich habe fünf Seiten bzw. Vorlagen überarbeitet, und eine Seite geschrieben. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:30, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe nochmal fünf Seiten überarbeitet und zwei geschrieben (davon eine die 1100) [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:46, 11. Jun. 2009 (UTC) XD Kannst du mir mal kurz meine eigene ICQ Nummer geben? Ich muss mich auf meinem neuen PC neu anmelden und habe den Zettel wos steht verloren. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:47, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Das ist echt XD. XD. Ich guck... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 08:51, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Danke. Mein Account hieß nur "Nathanael", oder? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:55, 13. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 08:21, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] Ebenfalls Happy Birthday! Und, gefällt dir Stronius? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Von mir ebenfalls Alles Gute !! [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 10:01, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Thx Leute ^^. Meine Meinung über Stronius gibts später im Blog. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:10, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Alles Gute ^^! [[Benutzer:Chosen_One_of_Bionicle|'Coob - Cho-Matoran']] 10:42, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Auch an dich ein Danke, Coob ^^! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 10:59, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Nachträglich. Sorry, ich konnte die letzen beiden Tage nicht Online sein. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:58, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Punkte:TobiasB8 Erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch und dann habe ich noch die mehrfachen Links bei Into the Darkness entfernt. --[[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 13:04, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Luzi41: Punkte Ich habe 4 Seiten überarbeitet. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:42, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zwei überarbeitung. PS. Hast du die Punkte von oben schon verrechnet??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:52, 14. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Problem Als ich versucht habe Naths Disku zu bearbeiten, wurde es durch einen "Spamschutzfilter" blockiert. Da steht: Die Seite, die du speichern willst, wurde vom Spamschutzfilter blockiert. Das liegt wahrscheinlich an einem Link auf eine externe Seite. Der folgende Text wurde vom Spamfilter gefunden: big big big big in <> (verändert weil dann der spamschutz schon wieder anspringt) Weiß jemand wie man den deaktivieren kann? Danke. [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] o.0... das ist mir total unbekannt, leider verstehe ich nicht ganz, was passiert ist. Du wolltest Naths Disku speichern, aber es ging nicht, weil ein Spamschutzfilter da wäre? Und wie kommen da die ins Spiel? o.0 [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 12:55, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bionicle 4 Ab wann dürfen wir dazu Informationen veröffentlichen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:Die Legende von Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:56, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Was soll man da an Informationen freigeben?? Wenn der Film da ist, kann man die anderen Artikel überarbeiten. Alles andere wären nur unvollständige "Spoiler". [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 16:29, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Mehrere Bilder in einer Infobox Wie kriegt man mehrere Bilder in eine Infobox??? Ich habe es versucht, kriegs aber nicht hin!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:59, 18. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Punkte Dl bei Stamm des Wassers weg! 2 dl´s bei Mazeka "tot" ^^ dl bei Ussanui weg! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 08:24, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 7 dp bei Elemente weg! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 08:32, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) *Pala-See erstellt *Tren Krom-Spalte erstellt *Mehrfache Links bei Bomonga gekillt (gestern) [[Benutzer Diskussion:TobiasB8|'Rock`N´Roll']] [[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Toby']] 11:35, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 17 dl bei Makuta (Spezies und Titel) weg! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:15, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bei jedem Gafana jeweils einen dl entfehrnt, und bei dem Artikel selbst auch: Gafna, Wasser-Gafna, Luft-Gafna, Eis-Gafna, Erd-Gafna, Stein-Gafna, Feuer-Gafna [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 15:24, 20. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Tumas Biographie aktualisiert. Eine große Überarbeitung (Vorhin stand nicht mal wieso sie von den Bergen geflohen sind!). [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe die Biographie, Reale Welt, und Skrall-Klassen von Skrall überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Quellen und Reale Welt bei Knochenjäger hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Habe Bionicle Enncyclopedia: Updated erstellt. PS: Du denkst du bist hässlich? Ich bin keine 170 groß, habe total lange Haare, viele Pickel (Die meine Haare verbergen XD), und anderes. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] 16 dl bei olisi gekillt! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 16:09, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) drei dl bei zatth tot [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Zak']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'tan']]30px 16:15, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bitte glubsch ma in deinen neuen Blog. Ich hab ne Frage gestellt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 16:30, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab bei Branar mal ein paar Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert. Sowas kann ich in Zukunft gerne übernehmen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 11:47, 3. Jul. 2009 (UTC) kannst du nicht in ICQ kommen? 19:05, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich war den Tag shoppen, kam nach hause, lad mir grad ein paar LP-Songs runter und geh dann wieder. Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 19:16, 4. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe Pahrak Va komplett überarbeitet und richtige Quellen hinzugefügt. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Nath meinte, hier wären zu wenig aktive Mitglieder. STimmt das? Wenn ja, dann werd ich hier wieder aktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 11:57, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) In der Tat. In letzter Zeit steht das Wiki fast still >.< . [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:24, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nich was ich machen soll, OK!? Und wieso kann man das gechriebene nich mehr erkennen? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] #War kein Vorwurf an dich. Leute wie Nath, du, Bima oder ich haben schon genug gemacht. Normal sollte es eben andere Benutzer geben, die den Rest machen. Aber das gibt's nunmal nicht. #Ööööh... bei mir sieht man alles? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 16:43, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab ne weiterleitung von BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny nach Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny erstellt. Das mach ich jetzt auch bei den anderen Büchern. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:35, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab das selbe für Legends 1 gemacht [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 12:40, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall fertiggestellt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 13:43, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hast du meine Punkte eingetragen? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 15:29, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ja. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 15:40, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Danke [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 16:11, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) weiterleitung von Dwellers In Darkness nach Dwellers in Darkness erstellt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 16:15, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Weiterleitung von Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trape nach Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap erstellt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 16:19, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Weiterleitung von Ahkmohu nach Ahkmou erstellt. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFFright|100px 16:25, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe Tahnok und Lehvak Va komplett überarbeitet. Hast du mir die Punkte für Pahrak-va eigentlich schon gegeben? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'''Lesovikk520]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Skorpi hat momentan nicht viel Zeit. Gebt hier bitte trotzdem die Punkte bekannt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:28, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) MakutaBX Punkte Kleine Nacharbeiten bei Branar und Schattenegel [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] An> Nath Problem, ich habe irgendwas bei meiner Tastatur verstellt, die Tasten sind jetyt anders belegt als frueher yum Beispiel ist auf dem ue jetyt dieses Yeichn [ und auf y und z sind vertauscht. Weist du wie man das wieder rueckgangig kriegt Frageyeichen [funktioniert auch nicht [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Du hast deine Tastenbelegung auf Englisch umgestellt. Du müsstest das irgendwie wieder rückgängig machen können, ich weiß aber nicht wie. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:44, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe etwas gefunden: Umschalt+Alt müsste helfen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 10:47, 11. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab bei Große Wesen 2 Quellen hinzugefügt [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:28, 12. Jul. 2009 (UTC) hab ne Frage bin neu hier ^^ Hi Skorpi und ihr anderen^^ Ich hab eine kurze frage, ich bin grad noch dabei mich hier durchzuarbeiten und würde gern wissen, wie ich eine Tabelle mit sachen wie zum Bsp. Allgemeines, Spezies, Waffen, Zustand, etc. ,erstellen kann...danke schonmal. Euer Cyton 09:52, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Such dir einfach hier die richtige Infobox raus. Wenn du dort auf eine der Vorlagen klickst (z.B. Vorlage:Charakter), wird dir der Code gezeigt, den du verwenden musst. Den musst du dann einfach komplett (also einschließlich am Ende) an den Anfang des Artikels, in dem du die Infobox haben willst, kopieren und dann ausfüllen (also z.B. |Name=Tahu ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 10:31, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) danke, ich habe jetzt aber ein neues Problem^^ mein gesamter Text ist in einem blau gestricheltem Kasten "eingesperrt", wie bekomme ich den da wieder raus? Danke schonmal Euer Cyton 11:31, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Das hier? Dann mach die Leerzeichen weg, die hier vor dem "das" stehen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 12:15, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Luzi41: Punkte Ich habe heute 16 seiten überabeitet, und zwei Vorlagen überarbeitet. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:57, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: Vezon23 Hab den Artikel Großer Tempel erstellt. Vezon23 09:44, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab noch die Seite Der Berg erstellt. Vezon23 14:01, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Punkte Habe Nuhvok Va komplett überarbeitet. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Bin Weg Ich bin ab morgen drei Wochen verreist. Denke mal dass ich irgentwo an einen Computer komme und mich ab und zu mal melden und Artikel überarbeiten kann. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:29, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok. Viel Spaß dir! :D [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 18:30, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie gesagt, ich versuche so oft wie möglich vorbei zu schauen, denn wir sind fast jeden Tag in einem anderen Hotel. Ich kann aber nichts versprechen. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:57, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ist schon ok, hier wird eh kaum einer sein, da Lesovikk nicht so oft rankann, Nath weg ist, Bima vermutlich nie wieder ins WN kommt und so weiter... aber jeden Tag anderes Hotel? Wieso das? :P [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:07, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Verabschiedung Hallo Skorpi, ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich noch bis 2 Uhr on sein werde. Falls du es nicht mehr bist, dann bis August! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 22:25, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin noch da. Bist du in ICQ? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 22:35, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Punkte: Vezon23 Hab im Artikel Onewa einige doppelte Links entfernt. Vezon23 08:51, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du sagst wie viele doppelte Links du gekillt hast, dass wird Skorpi die arbeit erleichtern. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 09:08, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich mich eben nicht verzählt habe, waren es 5 (Stein, Toa-Steine, Matoraner, Po-Metru, Metru Nui, Ta-Metru). Vezon23 09:17, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ok, korrektur, es waren 6 ;-) hatte mich vertipptVezon23 09:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC)